El Takeover demoniaco de Fairy Tail
by The Angel Dark
Summary: Naruto harto del trato que recibe de su familia huye de la aldea pero cuando llega a un bosque una luz lo envuelve y lo transpota a Fiore sigue en su nueva aventura de Naruto en el mundo de los magos con el permiso del autor original les traigo esta historia en español.
1. Capitulo 1: Prólogo

**EL TAKEOVER DEMONIACO DE FAIRY TAIL**

**Hola soy nuevo en eso de los fanfic con el permiso del autor original Diresituation les traigo esta historia sobre un crossover entre Naruto y Fairy tail espero que les guste.**

**En una parte el autor Diresituation deja una canción pero yo cuando lo traduje estaba escuchando la canción Loliness de Naruto así que dejo a su preferencia cual quieren escuchar ustedes.**

**Los que ya lo leyeron en inglés y hablan inglés/español notaran algunos cambios para llenarle algunos huecos que dejo el autor pero con todo el respeto el hizo un gran trabajo y yo no hice casi nada solo lo traduje y le puse una que otra cosa pero intente que se adaptara al original por lo que espero que este bien.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje u objeto que se utilice en esta historia todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Los O.C pertenecen a Diresituation.**

**Bueno sin más le dejo la historia.**

Esto es mio¨ Dialogo de un humano.

_¨Esto es mio¨ Pensamiento de un humano_

**¨Si tu lo dices¨ Dialogo de un demonio, Kurama o ser supernatural**

_**¨Si tu lo dices¨ Pensamiento de un demonio, Kurama o ser supernatural**_

_**¨Tecnicas¨**_

A la tierna edad de sei

* * *

><p>s años, la vida de Naruto Namikaze de altura de 1.15, no era para nada feliz siendo el contenedor del alma del Kyubi. Pues es el primer hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, ahora está mirando a la derecha y se puede apreciar a cuatro personas platicando que en su opinión no era nada de importante a través de su violeta ojos que fueron ensombrecidas por su pelo rojo carmesí. Las emoción que demuestra en sus ojos eran de desilusión y de soledad, como si no quisiera estar ahí en ese momento. ¿Por qué alguien de esa edad está pensado de esa manera por la situación que está pasando ahora?<p>

La primera persona es su padre y utilizó ese término libremente Minato Namikaze un hombre con piel clara, pelo amarillo puntiagudo y ojos azules profundos de una altura de 1.70 para Naruto él es su inútil padre y por alguna extraña razón nunca le gustó al hombre después de que él cumplió 5 años.

La segunda persona es nombrada Kushina Uzumaki una mujer de piel pálida como los ojos de su hijo, violeta, y el pelo rojo carmesí de una altura de 1.60. Ella es pasó a ser su madre y al igual que Minato usó el término libremente.

La tercera persona era la más joven su hermana llamada Hikari Namikaze ella tenía la piel curtida, pelo rubio, y ojos azules profundos como su padre de una altura de apenas 1.05. Hikari que contiene la parte Yin del Kyubi o zorro de nueve colas y ella solo tiene sólo cinco años.

Finalmente la cuarta persona era Mito su hermana más joven de los Namikaze tenía piel pálida, pelo rojo carmesí con amarillo reflejado y ojos azules profundos y de una altura de 1.10. Mito contiene la parte Yang del Kyubi, y él tiene las emociones negativas para ella al igual que las otras personas en su ¨familia¨ también cinco años de edad.

"Bien Mito-chan tú y tu hermana van a pelear contra su hermano mayor otra vez" dijo Minato.

"Bien, ¿vamos contra el débil no? esto va a ser además de fácil va a ser demasiado increíble no lo crees Mito-Chan" dijo Hikari.

"Lamento decepcionarlos pero yo tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que convertirme en un saco de boxeo para estas dos" dijo Naruto.

¨ ¡Vas a escuchar a tu padre Naruto-kun y vas ayudar a tus hermanas!" ordeno Kushina

"Lo siento, pero no soy como tú, yo no soy un fan obediente, así que tú puedes tomar esa orden y meterla por tu enorme trasero" dijo Naruto.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Naruto como si no fuera nada importante, por lo que provoco que Kushina fuera envuelta en rabia por lo que dijo su propio hijo. Así que en cegad en su ira caminó hasta él y su palma fue al rostro de Naruto, una fuerte bofetada hizo eco en toda la casa.

"QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ALGO COMO ESO TE HEMOS DADO TODO Y ASI ES COMO LO AGRADECES, TE VAS AHORA MISMO A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO SALGAS HASTA QUE ESTES DISPUESTO A DECIR QUE ESTÁS ARREPENTIDO" gritó Kushina!

"Sabes que, me retracto eres peor que una fangirl, eres igual o peor a una gata aulladora" dijo Naruto.

El silencio regreso a lo largo de la habitación otra vez al ver que no decían nada Naruto comienza a abandonar la habitación pero Kushina se mete en su camino y le pega otra vez pero mucho más fuerte que en la otra bofetada.

"¿QUÉ DIJE TE ACERCA DE LLAMARME ASI? AHORA LARGATE, SUBE LAS ESCALERAS DIRECTAMENTE A TU HABITACION Y NISIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA BAJAR PARA NADA ENTENDISTE" ordeno Kushina.

Así que Naruto sosteniendo su mejilla caminaba arriba solamente después mover de un tirón a Kushina y terminado su paseo. Cuando él entró en su cuarto saco del closet una mochila para después ponerla sobre su cama, empezó prepararse algo de ropa y luego comenzó a empacar. Aunque cerca de terminar empezó a escribir una carta al final iba dedicada a las personas llamadas ¨familia¨. Naruto entonces fue a la biblioteca que su familia tenía y se coló en y tomo los rollo que contenían los jutsus de Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Hiraishin no Jutsu, y las técnicas del Clan Uzumaki. Rápidamente dejó la biblioteca y se regresó a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó la medianoche Naruto saltó por la ventana de su habitación e hizo una loca carrera para dirigirse a la entrada de Konoha. Después de salir de la aldea siguió su camino hasta la frontera, él llegó a un bosque y entonces cuando llego a la mitad del bosque una enceguecedora luz vino se efectuó debajo de Naruto que estaba siendo levantada hacia el cielo y pronto desapareció en la nada.

(Fiore)

Naruto aterrizó en un bosque profundo y de pronto sintió otra presencia andando hacia él, los animales salvajes se reunieron alrededor, el niño se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Entonces un hombre de una altura de 1.80 y alrededor de veintisiete años de edad vestido de negro que solo se puede apreciar su rostro caminando se encuentra con el joven Naruto y sentía el poder que estaba emanando.

"Hola joven, me llamo Ichika Kurosaki ¿no te importaría que me dijeras tu nombre?" preguntó Ichika.

Naruto se quedó pensando pues en la carta ya no era ni un Uzumaki o Namikaze así que se puso otro apellido que era Mitsurugi" Mi nombre es Naruto Mitsurugi, es un placer conocerte Ichika-san" dijo Naruto.

"Debo decir Naruto-san que tus padres debieron haber sido poderosos magos si estás emanando todo este poder mágico" dijo Ichika.

"Sí lo eran, pero murieron también hace mucho tiempo así que ahora soy un huérfano" mintió Naruto

"Bueno puedo decirte que tienes la aura mágica demasiado grande y es peligroso si estas sólo, pero no te preocupes que yo también estoy solo; soy un mago solitario qué tal si te entreno para que puedas formarte adecuadamente" dijo Ichika.

"Enserio, muchas gracias; bien Ichika-sensei estoy seguro que el entrenamiento será como el infierno. Espero no decepcionarte" dijo Naruto.

Con eso el nuevo Naruto Mitsurugi comenzó su camino con su nuevo maestro para comenzar su entrenamiento él sabía en el fondo que esto sería infernal. Aunque bien adentro sonrió con aire de suficiencia, su antigua vida había desaparecido por completo y nada ni nadie lo encontraría.

(Naciones elementales)

Habían pasado tres días desde el pleito en la casa de Namikaze y no se había visto ningún rastro del chico pelirrojo. Los dos primeros días pensaban que Naruto sólo estaba recapacitando en su habitación así que lo dejaron en paz. Aunque al día siguiente ahora Kushina se estaba poniendo un poco preocupada, entonces ella subió a la habitación de Naruto y ello toco para no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta para sólo encontrar una habitación abandonada, una ventana abierta, y una carta en su escritorio. Llamando su interés en lo que paso con su hijo.

Ella la abrió para que poco después estallara en llanto cuando leyó el contenido de la carta.

* You're Not Alone Final Fantasy IX *

A la familia Namikaze,

Estoy harto de la mayoría de la gente me trate como si ni siquiera existiera solo omitiendo algunos casos, como para que me quieran convertir en un saco de boxeo para dos monstruos que llaman sus hijas.

Tengo demasiados problemas no solo con todos ustedes, si no con todos y por favor no me hagas contar las maneras que fui inexistente. Compartiré con ustedes lo que opino de mi amada ¨familia¨.

Minato Namikaze, verdaderamente creo que eres el padre más inútil de la historia que ha pisado las Naciones Elementales. El infierno no creo y dudo que ni sepas cuál es su significado pero no importa, eso significa, piensa tú tienes tres hijos no solo dos y el que olvidaras a tu hijo mayor significa que eres una patética excusa para ser un hombre. También la persona más confiada en el mundo para creer que lo que Erosennin dijo, para luego corras como tonto para decirle lo mismo a su esposa, sí lo he oído y en mi opinión no deberían haber puesto tanta fe en una profecía que algún viejo sapo decrepito dijo que alguien podía hacer una cosa hoy y que logre el próximo cambio en todo el mundo para mí ha fracasado como un ser humano.

Kushina Namikaze, siento que no tiene derecho a ser la última que lleva apellido Uzumaki como ahora lo tienes, porque lo digo solo contesta esta pregunta. ¿Qué fue lo que solías decirme, que el Clan Uzumaki era todo sobre la familia y esas palabras?

Nunca abandonan a la familia y me dijiste: ¨te amare por siempre y nunca te abandonare¨ pero creo que lo olvidaste, fallaste mucho en mi caso. Te olvidaste completamente acerca de mí cuando llegue a los cuatro años de edad y fue junto con la idea de Minato-teme a quitarme todo porque se lo tenían que dar a las chicas que contienen el Chakra de Kyubi por lo que no puedo más ya no te veo como mi madre viendo como renunciaste a mí, así que de acuerdo con lo que se tú ya no es una Uzumaki.

Hikari Namikaze, solías ser tan dulce y cariñosa cuando eras joven y ahora te ha convertido en un monstruo si antes me provocabas felicidad, ahora cada vez que veo tuve que detener los vómitos que iban en tu dirección. Ahora eres lo más enfermo que he visto en mi vida.

Namikaze Mito, ¿QUE RAYOS TE HA PASADO EN EL NOMBRE DE KAMI-SAMA? ¿TU? Te llegaron las alabanzas. O algo así porque de la nada tu una pequeña niña que quería ser una súper princesa ¿creciste siendo según una heroína? Ahora te has convertido en un montón inútil de escoria como los demás y quien te ayudaba a que llegaras hasta arriba y ahora has tirado lejos lo que eras pero creo que será un favor a Kami-sama en mi opinión. La gente no tiene derecho de decir que soy el miembro de esta maldita familia así que a partir de ahora yo ya no soy un miembro de la Namikaze o Uzumaki así tenemos un buena mierda toda la vida yo me voy ahora para ser lo que siempre quise ser.

Naruto

P.D: Gracias por dejar la biblioteca de jutsus abierta así que me hice de algunos jutsus grandes y geniales.

* Canción final *

Cuando fue terminada la lectura Kushina ella sentía que era una ruina, ella podía negarlo pero en el fondo ella sabía que cada frase que su hijo escribió era verdad en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Que ella había fallado tanto como una madre y una Uzumaki que suponía que todos estaban juntos porque eso se aprecia en el Clan Uzumaki, Naruto y sus lazos de familia ya nunca regresaran. Así que bajo en la sala y le dio una última mirada donde se sentaba Naruto para continuar llorando, entre sollozos Kushina dibujó algunos sellos con su chakra en su anillo de bodas y dentro de dos minutos.

Minato llegó con Hikari y Mito, entraron en la sala para llegar a ver a una Kushina sollozando fuertemente el nombre De Naruto.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, Kushina-chan ¿dónde fue Naruto-kun?" preguntó Minato.

"Naruto-kun se ha ido, nos dejó Minato-kun y todo lo explica en esta carta" Kushina se estaba atragantado por lo triste que estaba por la partida de Naruto.

Pronto los demás miembros de la familia Namikaze se reunieron y Minato empezó a leer la carta y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo y eso hizo que Kushina se rompiera otra vez como Minato que estaba leyendo en voz alta. Pronto Hikari y Mito comenzaron a llorar porque ya no tenían su onii-chan talvez nunca más. Minato tras las últimas palabras que Naruto escribió ahora para su ex familia, guardo la carta y gritó Anbu. Pronto cinco enmascarados aparecieron más un ninja llegó y esperaba las órdenes del líder.

"Mi hijo ha salido del pueblo, Quiero que lo encuentren y tráiganlo para que vuelva a donde pertenece aquí con su familia" exigió Minato,

Con la orden los Anbu desaparecieron y la familia Namikaze pronto abandonaron la sala para dirigirse a la habitación Naruto y al momento de llegar comenzó a pensar sobre lo que le habían hecho a su hijo y si todos cambian podían hacer posible pedir hasta rogar su perdón del niño y ser esta vez una real familia.

Esperaron cuatro horas y el escuadrón Anbu volvió y la noticia fue cualquier cosa menos buena.

"Sensei lo siento, pero nosotros no pudimos encontrarlo nada en lo absoluto ni siquiera una pista aun con mis sabuesos no pudieron rastrear su olor más allá de un bosque en la frontera y terminaba ahí, lo siento pero desapareció por completo" dijo Kakashi.

Solo esas palabras marcó una era oscura dentro dela casa de la familia Namikaze, así como sus acciones causaron que su único hijo y hermano mayor provocaron que se fuera lejos de ellos y no volver a verlo otra vez, los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jiraiya entró en la casa y estaba vedando por su intención de mirar en las aguas termales pero fue descubierto por todas las chicas de la zona.

"Juro que si nadie me mira solo yo me refrescare con el estanque que está afuera jeje tontos" declaró Jiraiya.

"AQUÍ EL UNICO TONTO ERES TU, PORQUE MI PEQUEÑO, SI AQUEL QUE ERA COMO UN TORBELLINO SE HA IDO Y NUNCA TENDRÉ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PEDIR QUE ME PERDONE POR TODO LO QUE LE HE HECHO Y DICHO ANTES QUE SE FUERA" gritó Kushina

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿que hizo el mocoso esta vez?" pregunto Jiraiya

"SÍ, TÚ ERES UNA POBRE EXCUSA DE PADRINO, DEBIDO A QUE TU VIEJO SAPO ESTÚPIDO Y TU ESTUPIDA PROFECIA MI MAYOR HERMANO SE HA IDO Y NADIE PUEDE ENCONTRALO" gritando Hikari

"Vamos muchachos, no hay ninguna forma en que un niño que no fue entrenado por nadie de esta casa y ni siquiera creo que haga sido entrenado por alguien allá fuera pueda simplemente desaparecer como si fuera un fantasma, bueno eso supongo", dijo Jiraiya. Pero eso no sirvió de nada pues todos se dieron cuenta que en pocas palabras habían vivido como si Naruto nunca hubiera estado y eso los puso mucho peor que antes.

"CON QUE SUPONES EH, ERES SOLO UN GRAN HIJO DE PUTA ESTO SUCEDIÓ POR PENSAR ASI Y ES TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA" rugió Mito.

"Ya tranquilos, voy a usar mi red de espía para buscarlo y encontrarlo" dijo Jiraiya.

"Por tu bien Jiraiya-sensei, ruega que te vaya bien" dijo Minato.

(Fiore ocho meses más tarde)

El entrenamiento de Naruto iba bueno en una palabra es era un monstruo ya que su cuerpo era acostumbrado a su nuevo poder encontrado la ¨magia¨, así iba con paso agigantados por tener a alguien que puede ayudarlo. Su entrenamiento físico iba tan bien que como estaba ahora, iba a ser más fuerte que nunca si regresaba a las Naciones Elementales. Ichika se sorprendió en qué era tan bueno que estaba a igual nivel en un combate mano a mano.

_**(N/A: claro está que se contiene sería muy injusto pelear enserio contra un niño de 6 años)**_

Ahora nos encontramos con Naruto en un estado de meditación tratando de conseguir una mayor comprensión con el alma del Kyubi, un zorro demonio que logró vencer con su limitada experiencia en combates y más el hecho de que no tenía ningún Ninjutsu elemental. Cerca de él esta Ichika que está vigilando su espíritu por si acaso intenta apoderarse de su cuerpo.

(Mindscape de Naruto)

Nos encontramos a Naruto caminando por un bosque lleno de plantas y comienza en la búsqueda dl espíritu. Después de unos diez minutos de caminata se encuentra con el ama del Kyubi pero en lugar de encontrar al enorme zorro esta un hombre ni muy viejo pero tampoco tan joven sentado en una roca con los ojos cerrados aunque sentado se podía ver que tenía una altura de 1.75. Vestía con un Yukata de color blanco y tenía largos pelo plateado, una cola de plata y las orejas de zorro, cuando estaba frente de él se abrieron sus ojos rasgados de dorado.

"**Así que mi nuevo carcelero ha venido de visita o me equivoco**" **dijo el hombre.**

"Así que eres esta es tu forma humana ¿eh?, Bien pero quería conocer al compañero que va a combatir al lado de mi todo este tiempo en Fiore" dijo Naruto.

"**No me tienes temor en lo más mínimo, y me dices compañero pero ¿por qué?**¨** dijo el Kyubi.**

"Confía en mí he oído más historias terroríficas casi que me han quitado el sueño y no pareces mala persona pero te recuerdo que gane aquella pelea y además me agradas¨ dijo Naruto.

"**Eres una chico muy extraño, no muchas personas me pueden vencer o solo pretenden controlar mis poderes**" **contesto el hombre.**

"Tuve suerte durante esa pelea, aunque creo que va a ser igual por tener pura suerte que lograre controlar todo tu impresionante poder y ser alguien capaz de llamarte compañero" dijo Naruto.

"**La mayoría de los seres humanos se están regodearse y me exigen que le de mis poderes pero tú eres el primero en que quieres saber sobre mí y yo puedo reclamar la suerte que tienes es la razón por la que me ganaste y no sólo eso, dime por casualidad de quieres ser mejor que yo**" **dijo Kyubi**.

"Como dije no tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo como eso, Kyubi sólo quiero que a lo largo de que este contigo solo te quiero conocer más y ser más amigos que compañeros solo es eso" dijo Naruto.

"_**Esto es increíble es el alma más pura que he visto en toda mi vida y aún tiene que reunir más almas para obtener su poder máximo y que yo sea libre para estar a su lado como guardián eres muy extraño jeje**_ " _**pensó el hombre**_.

"**Humano, si no te importa me pregunto ¿cuál es tu nombre?**¨ **pregunto el zorro**.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Mitsurugi, es un placer conocerte" dijo Naruto.

"**Muy bien Naruto Mitsurugi, mi nombre es Kurama y te otorgare el uso de mis poderes y el cuerpo pero sabes que si no me concedes almas de demonios fuertes yo voy a tener problemas al darte el poder si quieres saber cómo obtener las almas de los demonios es simple solo antes de matarlo cubre tu mano con mi poder en cualquier parte del demonio y tira hacia a ti cuando lo hagas una especie de niebla saldrá pero no se la llevara el viento porque la tienes agarrada con mi poder ya que la aparezca llévala a tu boca y has como si la masticaras no te preocupes no sabrá a nada para ti y si lo haces bien en la primera yo seré tu compañero pasando el tiempo seremos amigos ahora solos somos socios o conocidos como quieres llamarlo ¿aceptas?**" **dijo Kurama estirando su brazo**.

"Muy bien Kurama¨ estrechando su brazo con el de Kurama. ¨Yo Naruto Mitsurugi prometo utilizar tu poder correctamente para cumplir nuestro trato, conseguiré las almas de demonios que se crucen en mi camino ya sea fuerte o débil, a menos que tú me lo pidas para seguir usando tu poder y que me llames compañero o hasta amigo¨ dijo Naruto al principio con seriedad para al final dar una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

(Mundo exterior)

¨Bueno, ¿cómo te fue Naruto? Pregunto Ichika.

"Curiosamente acabamos de hablar, Kurama solo quería saber mis intenciones igual que cuando nos conocimos y le dije que solo quería ir a conocer a la persona con la que yo lucharé juntos en los próximos años", dijo Naruto.

"Así que el zorro se llama Kurama, buen trabajo estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿pero no te pidió algo más? dijo Ichika

"Gracias significa mucho para mi sensei, solo quería que me le traiga nuevos demonios para seguir utilizando su poder, creo que solo para ganar el poder que pierde al momento de dármelo o ¿cree que quiera algo más?¨ pregunto Naruto

"No lo sé, a veces solo quieren más gente que contenga magia, gracias a eso podrás vivir más tiempo, como yo ya tengo cuatro magos viviendo dentro de mí" dijo Ichika.

"Bueno eso es genial pero ahora que tengo los poderes demoniacos de Kurama y su forma ¿cómo vamos a entrenar?" pregunto Naruto

"Bueno para eso vamos a comenzar a entrenar mucho más intenso y más rápida en tu forma humana y en tu forma de demonio" respondió Ichika.

"Muy bien Ichika-sensei jeje de seguro esto no será como el infierno será peor para los dos así que espero que estés listo para sentir el increíble poder de demonio de Kurama" dijo Naruto.

"Oh son algunas palabras rudas para un pequeño chico jeje, creo que es hora de empezar ves esa hoja de allá" dijo Ichika recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto. ¨Cuando caiga empezara el entrenamiento¨ respondió el mago mayor, todo estaba tranquilo se podía escuchar hasta el rio cayo la hoja y comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento.

_**Alma del demonio**_ exclama Naruto

_**Alma sagrada**_ exclama Ichika

_**Kurama No Yoko**_Naruto es envuelto en una capa de color dorado y lanza una patada

_**Tenken**_ es envuelto en una capa de color plateado y lanza un puño.

Cuando chocaron los poderes ambos provocaron una luz cegadora de sellos mágicos que rodea a los dos magos que obligo a separarse y cuando la luz desapareció se vio a un Naruto cambiado por completo. Ahora estaba con una altura de casi 1.30 con el pelo largo plateado, sus ojos pasaron der violetas a tener un tono dorado, una cola y orejas de zorro. Lleva un Yukata sin mangas, emparejado con unos pantalones y zapatos de artes marciales.

Ichika ahora estaba parado un impresionante altura de 1.85 el pelo corto azul, unos ojos de color azul estrella, una semiautomática arma de fuego de color negro y una regular espada. Lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas del que se adhiriera sus músculos, una gabardina negra, unos pantalones de color marrón, guantes de color carmesí rojo sin dedos y botas negras de combate.

"¡Se siente muy bien a tener todo este poder con la ayuda del Yoko de Kurama podre ganarte sensei!" dijo Yoko Naruto con una voz un poco más gruesa que antes.

"Es cierto pero igual que tú yo estoy usando mi primera alma que yo gane hace quince años y entrene con ella hasta que era capaz de vencer a todos mis enemigos y provocar grandes explosiones nunca antes vistas" dijo Tenken Ichika.

Ambos combatientes se miraban fijamente el uno al otro durante unos dos minutos y luego de criticarse uno al otro Yoko Naruto hizo una rosa de color plateado que pronto se convirtió en un látigo y comenzó a moverlo hacia Tenken Ichika por el otro lado el comenzó a disparar balas mágicas.

Esto continuó hasta que un rayo se estrelló enviando los dos usuarios del Takeover. Uno al otro. Para luego ambos cerraron sus ojos y se deshicieron su transformación y Naruto regreso a la normalidad sonriendo sobre su rendimiento con el poderYoko Kurama, mientras Ichika está impresionado con su estudiante.

"_Me sorprende que un persona que recién empieza como un mago tenga tanta habilidad con su primer alma, fue capaz de pelear conmigo; aunque yo sólo estaba jugando con él_" _pensó Ichika_.

"Vamos Naruto-san es hora de regresar a casa " dijo Ichika.

"Estoy detrás de ti Ichika-sensei " dijo Naruto.

(Tres años más tarde)

Ahora vemos un Naruto nueve años con altura de 1.40 usando una camisa china con rojo carmesí adornos de manga de color oro sin mangas, pantalones largos de color azul claro y sandalias negras. Su pelo rojo carmesí ahora llegaba a la mitad de su espalda que cubría las palabras Yoko en la parte posterior de su camisa.

Aunque el mayor cambio fue que le ganó a un demonio y devoro la alma de un Shukuchi un demonio del rayo. Ese fue muy poderoso como habría preferido Kurama. Se topó con el Shukuchi cuando regresaba de una de las áreas de la montaña después de un entrenamiento en su forma de Yoko Kurama y su poder de las Naciones Elementales. Los dos pelearon durante unas dos horas hasta que Naruto había ganado y al final apareció otro demonio mucho más grande que el otro se veía que era el líder pero ya no podía pelear y era exactamente el líder le dijo que era un exiliado y la forma en la que peleo ganó el respeto de del líder de los Shukuchi y comenzó a entrenar tanto en sus formas de Yoko Kurama, humana y el poder del Shukuchi. Cuando Naruto se transforma en Shukuchi era de una altura de 1.35 con el pelo negro cuervo, sus ojos cambian a verdes esmeraldas y sus uñas se alargaban tanto que parecían garras. Naruto llevaba pantalones largos negros, zapatos negros con una camiseta blanca y una camisa negra de botón.

_(N/A: imaginen a un hombre uniforme de una escuela japonesa y todo)_

"¿Estás seguro de que es realmente la hora de que me vaya Ichika-sensei?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si ya estas realmente listo, yo te enseñe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la magia de Takeover y es hora de que te vayas para que veas el mundo" dijo Ichika.

"Muy bien Ichika-sensei le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí, tal vez en el futuro en algún lugar nos encontremos otra vez "dijo Naruto.

"Quien sabe, pero si eso sucede espero que seas 10 veces más fuertes de lo que eres ahora¨ dijo Ichika.

"Suena como si usted y yo de alguna manera nos tocara pelear sin evitarlo" dijo Naruto.

"Tal vez le voy hacer alusión a eso, pero voy a darte una buena paliza de todos modos" dijo Ichika.

"Entonces voy a conseguir más demonios para ganarte con una gran paliza" dijo Naruto.

"Seguro espero el día para pelear contra ti" dijo Ichika.

Así que con eso Naruto Mitsurugi se fue en busca de una aventura que este nuevo mundo le tenía que ofrecer.

**E**

* * *

><p><strong>spero que les haga gustado.<strong>

**Para seguir traduciéndolo necesito por lo menos 3 reviews para motivarme a seguir trabajando en este proyecto**


	2. Capitulo 2: Parte 1

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia que gracias por los reviews así que para alegría de los que lee gusto voy a seguir traduciéndolo pero el siguiente capítulo voy a darles un aviso sobre la historia pero ya así que a contestar sus reviews.**

**TheLaw1998: Me agrada que disfrutes la historia pero la mala noticia es que Naruto no sé si va a tener el demonio de Gaara pues hasta donde se ve la historia en ingles Naruto sigue en Fiore asique no pude asegurar nada.**

**Konichiwa12: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que la sigas, en cuanto a tu duda lo mismo que conteste arriba por lo que no voy a asegurar nada eso depende del autor original.**

**Reptilian95: Pues si seguiré con esta historia y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Akumatenshi2012: Lo mismo que respondí arriba así que no va a estar seguro sobre eso pero espero que disfrutes este capítulo y la pareja de Naruto será la única que comparte su magia así por lógica va a ser Mirajane.**

**Zafir09: Si fue algo demasiado injusto que trataran así a un pobre niño y lo de Kurama a mí también me gusto que lo aceptara para ser un gran equipo talvez el más fuerte de todos.**

**Vulkaskull: Si gracias y lo voy a seguir traduciendo espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Alastor350: Gracias voy a continuar traduciendo.**

**Guest: Aquí está la continuación espero lo disfrutes.**

**Renort: lamento decepcionarte aunque me guste el NarutoxErza aquí la pareja va a ser Mirajane por lo que espero te guste pero no te preocupes talvez haga una historia sobre esa pareja pero hay demasiadas y quiero que sea original así que me va a llevar un tiempo hacerla.**

**Bueno esos son por el momento son todos los que puedo responder quiero que comprendan que si es la tardanza es que en lo que traduzco, cambio algunas cosas y le agrego unas que otras cosas para que sea un poco mejor la historia pues eso es todo.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje u objeto que se utilice en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Los O.C pertenecen a Diresituation.**

**Bueno aquí el capítulo (creo que sería el uno pues el otro fue el prólogo luego corrijo eso).**

Esto es mío¨ Dialogo de un humano.

_¨Esto es mío¨ Pensamiento de un humano._

**¨Si tú lo dices¨ Dialogo de un demonio, Kurama o ser supernatural.**

_**¨Si tú lo dices¨ Pensamiento de un demonio, Kurama o ser supernatural.**_

_**¨Técnicas¨**_

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos demonios, reacciones y Fairy Tail. Parte 1**

Han pasado cuatro años desde Naruto Mitsurugi se puso en camino para explorar el mundo conocido como Fiore habiendo dejado a su maestro Ichika Kurosaki. Ahora, tiene 13 años de edad la altura del joven era ahora de 1.67 alguien muy alto para su edad y ahora su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda inferior. Naruto llevaba una camisa sin mangas negra, pantalones negros, botas negras, una gabardina rojo sangre con el símbolo de Yoko en su espalda, y en torno a su cuello era un collar con una lágrima de color zafiro.

**(N/A: Imaginen a Edward Elric de FMA Hermandad sin el collar y los guantes.) **

Durante esos largos cuatro años siendo el propio Naruto casi había dominado todo el poder que sus almas de demonios le estaban ofreciendo.

También sus habilidades de las Naciones Elementales mejoraron descubrió que era capaza de dominar 4 elementos que eran el Futon, Katon, Suiton y Raiton; después gano la capacidad de utilizar las cadenas de chakra de su ¨madre¨ después de solo verlas una vez cuando le preguntaron sobre esa técnica y ella había dudado enséñales a esas chicas que se decían llamar ¨hermanas¨. Algo más que sucedió es que él abrió el casi extinto Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki el elemento Ranton cuando lo descubrió, lo entreno para dominarlo por completo. También dominó las técnicas de Minato que era el Rasengan y consiguió combinarlo con su elemento Ranton al punto de tener 1 técnica de rango SS llamada: Ranton: Rasengan pero no lo usaba porque le faltaba chakra y no lo había probado nunca en un combate; con el Hiraishin no Jutsu: no solo lo aprendió y mejoró tanto que no necesitaba nada solo conocer el lugar e imaginarlo y ya era todo. Si Naruto tenía que adivinar estaría en el rango Anbu alto y con fuerza y habilidad de mediado Sannin. Mientras que como un mago él tendría estar como un mago rango A, gracias a todo el poder que obtuvo de Yoko Kurama y Shukuchi sus dos favoritas adquisiciones hasta ahora. Todavía recordaba como accedió a su forma Shukuchi.

**¨Flashback¨**

Naruto de 10 años estaba entrenando después de su victoria contra el Shukuchi pero no tenía idea de cómo activarlo así que en su descanso entro en su mente para preguntar a Kurama sobre aquel modo.

(Mindscape de Naruto)

Naruto camino hasta que encontró a Kurama pero lo raro es que no estaba solo si no que estaba hablando con aquel demonio que mato y aunque el demonio se veía tan tranquilo pero lo dejo pasar y como un niño eso le dio curiosidad así que pregunto.

¨Bueno que está pasando aquí según recuerdo yo lo mate a él y demore su poder demoniaco.¨ dijo Naruto.

Los demonios dejaron de hablar y se dieron cuenta que Naruto había llegado por lo que Kurama le dijo que hablaran luego por lo que el Shukuchi se fue ya lejos tomo la palabra.

¨**Mira Naruto lo que pasa aquí es que estamos viendo cuanto espacio va a requerir todos los demonios que vallas adaptando¨ respondió simplemente Kurama¨**

¿A qué te refieres?¨ Pregunto Naruto.

**¨ Eso es fácil de responder ¿recuerdas nuestra platica? ¨ pregunto Kurama. **Recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto, ¨**Pues se me olvido decirte algo importante, mira yo te pido los demonios, no para recuperar mi poder porque tengo bastante si no para que yo pueda salir de ti sin tener que matarte necesitas bastantes para que puedan remplazar todo mi poder, tranquilo tendrás mi forma si sigues entrenando será por completo tuya y solo te daré el poder. Ves es simple¨ dijo Kurama.**

¨Creo que lo entiendo, ¿pero qué vas a hacer cuando tenga los suficientes demonios y salgas de mí? ¨ dijo Naruto con esa duda.

**¨Es algo simple saldré de tu cuerpo y estaré a tu lado como tu guardián, serias el primero y no importa lo que hagas ni a donde vallas yo te acompañare¨ dijo Kurama. **

¨En pocas palabras seria como mi compañero y me ayudaras en todo¨ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al final. Recibiendo un ¨**Si¨ **de Kurama pero él tenía otra duda ¨Oye y ¿cómo estarías a mi lado sin que parecieras sospechoso? ¨pregunto Naruto.

¨**Eso es fácil estaré en forma de zorro casi todo el tiempo pero en la lucha si es difícil regresare a mi forma humana para ayudarte. ¿Algo más? ¨ respondió Kurama.**

¨Bueno algo más ¿cómo entro en forma Shukuchi?¨ dijo Naruto.

**¨Eso no corresponde contestar si no a él ¨ dijo Kurama. **Y de repente apareció Shukuchi con un aura de tranquilidad.

**¨Bueno antes que todo gracias por no** **matarme y me convirtiera en una parte de ti, antes que preguntes porque estoy más tranquilo que cuando nos conocimos fue el poder me corrompió y trate de matar a todos para conseguir más pero gracias a ti y a Kurama estoy mejor. Respecto sobre con entrar en mi forma hazlo mismo que cuando asumes la forma de Kurama pero imagínate a mí en su lugar pero para que no te salgas de control hazlo aquí cuando lo hagas te entrenare aquí para que lo controles, entendido¨ dijo Shukuchi.**

¨Ohh ya entendí gracias nos vemos luego Kurama-sensei y Shukuchi-sensei seguiré entrenando me falta mejorar mi condición física¨ dijo Naruto alejándose y desapareciendo de su mente.

(Mundo exterior)

Al momento de salir Naruto se puso a terminar su entrenamiento para escuchar a su nuevo sensei hasta lograr dominar su segunda forma demoniaca para lo que prepare este mundo.

**¨Fin del Flashback¨**

No pudo evitar emitir un pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse que tan fuerte seria él iba a ser, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y no supo en donde estaba, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. 

**"Bueno, ¿qué tengo aquí otro ser humano sin valor que osa entrar en mi territorio? ¨ dijo una voz tan fuerte como el trueno. **

Naruto levantó la vista y no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa al ver a un hombre sin camisa revelando su cuerpo tonificado; junto con su cabello largo de color negro, y ojos azul oscuro llevaba una capa con capucha negra, pantalones negros largos, y botas de combate negras.

Naruto sabía quién era esta persona, él había ido en la caza de algunos demonios porque sus compañeros de mente querían más almas en su interior y Naruto no tenía otra opción.

"Tu debes ser Deshwitat Rudbich, un demonio de clase S" dijo Naruto.

**"Me sorprendes que sepas mi nombre, no muchos han oído mi nombre y viven para contarlo" dijo Deshwitat. **

"Puedo agradecerle a Shukuchi-sensei mi primer oponente demoniaco que me hablo de ti antes de matarlo" Dijo Naruto.

**"¿Así que ese hijo de puta se ha ido?, es una lástima ", dijo Deshwitat. **

"Ten un poco de más respeto es un demonio fuerte y buen sensei pero bueno a lo que vengo hacer contigo mi nuevo amigo, mis dos compañeros de mente están un poco de mal humor y tristes por lo que me pidieron tráele más amigos y sin moros en la costa. Así que sin más preámbulos _**Takeover Demon Soul: Shukuchi**_¨ dijo Naruto.

Una luz cegadora envolvió a Naruto cuando esta luz término estaba transformado en su forma Shukuchi y miró a su oponente con ojos fríos y esbozó una sonrisa un poco oscura.

**"Así que tú eres un mago que usa el Takeover eh, y lograste vencer Shukuchi debo decir que estoy impresionado" dijo Deshwitat. **

Ambos se pusieron en su pose de pelea, mirándose el uno al otro tronando sus nudillos cuando sonó el ultimo salieron a una gran velocidad, chocando sus puños en contra de su oponente causando una onda de choque al entrar en contacto. Deshwitat movió su otro puño hacia atrás para tratar de darle un golpe a Naruto pero el mago pelirrojo atrapó el puño de con su mano libre. Naruto lanzo una patada consiguiendo ataque rápido de relámpago al estómago de Deshwitat para enviar el demonio a una distancia favorable.

**"Debo decir, que eres la única persona además de Shukuchi en la tierra que me ha dado un golpe a mí. Así que como una forma de respeto te demostraré uno de los ataques más sangrientos que tengo** _**¡Bloody Vulcan! **_"**exclamó Deshwitat. **

De repente múltiples explosiones estallaron de la palma izquierda de Deshwitat tratando de darle a Naruto que ahora estaba desapareciendo y reapareciendo en diferentes lugares para escapar de las explosiones. Aunque incluso con la velocidad increíble que le otorgaba su forma de Shukuchi, Naruto fue alcanzado por tres explosiones enviándolo a una gran distancia.

"Debo decir Deshwitat Rudbich, que te has ganado mi respeto y eso es algo muy difícil de hacer. Así que ahora al igual que tú te voy a mostrar uno de mis muchos hechizos concedidos por el Shukuchi, _**¡Lightning Magic: Thunder Emperor!**_" dijo Naruto.

Ahora fue turno de Deshwitat ser el sorprendido por las ondas de viento que expulsaba Naruto para que luego se estrellara contra un árbol cercano para ver como una enorme cantidad de relámpagos azules estallaran de la palma derecha de Naruto se dirigiera contra el árbol donde se encontraba. Cuando el polvo se ausentó, Deshwitat salió del árbol con una hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo inútil. Aunque se podía ver claramente como el demonio estaba riendo como un loco.

**"Chico, quiero saber el nombre del hombre que estoy enfrentando en esta gran batalla" exigió Deshwitat. **

"Mi nombre es Naruto Mitsurugi, y soy el hombre que va a vencerte" dijo Naruto.

**"Esas son palabras muy audaces Naruto Mitsurugi, veamos si puedes respaldarlas" dijo Deshwitat. **

Así que los dos corrieron en contra del otro, Deshwitat convoco una bola de magia oscura pura mientras que Naruto estaba formando su nueva creación en la palma de su mano. Los dos se encontraban en medio, Deshwitat intento golpear con su bola de magia negra a Naruto lográndolo o eso pensaba al momento de dar el golpe Naruto sonrió para reemplazarse a sí mismo con un tronco; haciendo que el demonio parpadee en sorpresa.

"Deshwitat fue una buena pelea pero este es el final para ti, _**Ranton: Rasengan**__** (Elemento Tormenta: Esfera en espiral)**_" Gritó Naruto.

**(N/A: Me gusta más solo Rasengan que en esfera en espiral o esfera giratoria pero díganme ustedes si lo traduzco o solo le pongo Rasengan) **

Naruto apareció en la espalda de Deshwitat y lo ataco en la parte derecha de la espalda de Deshwitat, haciendo que el demonio salga girando y con algo de electricidad para que salga volando hacia atrás y rompiendo algunos árboles en el trayecto. Ahora Naruto jadeaba mientras regresaba a su forma humana y caminó para ver Deshwitat para ver como resulto su nueva creación contra el pero también si estaba vivo.

**"Veo que te ha entrenado bien Shukuchi y has dominado su poder Naruto Mitsurugi, ahora Deshwitat Rudbich te permito devorarme para que controles mis poderes y sea tu esclavo "Dijo Deshwitat. **

"No, quiero que seas mi esclavo sino como un compañero o como mi amigo, talvez que seas mi sensei porque yo Naruto Mitsurugi ahora te concederé un lugar llamado hogar y utilizare tus poderes apropiadamente y a su debido tiempo. Se lo que se siente que te busquen solo cuando eres necesario para que luego te olviden así que tranquilo ya no será si lo prometo" dijo Naruto seriamente. Para luego acercarse a Deshwitat con algo del poder de Kurama en su mano y procedió a tocarlo en el pecho.

El cuerpo de Deshwitat se transformó en una niebla negra y Naruto procedió a comenzar a comerla para dejarlo un poco cansado, Naruto que seguía jadeando pero comenzó a moverse hacia adelante. Alzo su cabeza y miro el cielo sólo para darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde pues vio una luna llena, tan metido estaba en su pelea que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo luchando ya un poco recuperado empezó a alejarse de ese lugar y llego a una cueva para quedarse dormido y entra en su mente.

(Mindscape de Naruto)

Después que le enseñaran los recuerdos de Naruto a Deshwitat cuando estaba en las Naciones Elementales se encontraban hablando los 3 demonios.

**"Bueno, hablando de otro tema es increíble que te derrotara Shukuchi pero es más impresiónate que derrotara al gran Yoko Kurama estoy muy impresionado se ha ganado todo mi respeto" dijo Deshwitat. **

**"Sí, efectivamente lo hizo Deshwitat- san, pero que crees él era mucho más débil de lo que es ahora que cuando se enfrentó a nosotros dos¨ dijo Shukuchi. Para el shock de Deshwitat pero luego se compuso para escuchar a Kurama. **

**"Parece Naruto termino su nueva técnica para usarla en contra de ti Deshwitat-san a decir verdad estoy impresionado por esa técnica y como se sintió jajá "dijo Yoko al principio serio pero al final con un tono de burla. **

**"JAJA que chistoso no me lo recuerdes esa maldita cosa dolía literalmente como los mil demonios" dijo Deshwitat. **

**¨Hablando de otra cosa, sabes que tendrás entrenar al niño para que pueda usar tus habilidades y hechizos " dijo Shukuchi. **

**"Lo sé, aunque tengo una pregunta ¿aprende rápido?" preguntó Deshwitat. **

**"Pues sí, de hecho sólo le tomó 2 años dominar mi poder mientras que solo le tomó 1 año dominar el poder de Shukuchi" respondió Kurama. **

**"Bueno, eso es bueno cuando llegue empezaremos su entrenamiento" dijo Deshwitat. **

**"Bueno, entonces no tendrás que esperar porque ya está aquí" dijo Shukuchi. **

Deshwitat miró a su derecha para ver que Naruto caminaba hacia donde estaban los tres demonios sin su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo tonificado no era tanto si no perfecto para su edad y sin su collar. Cuando Naruto ya había alcanzado a sus tres demonios que alguna vez peleo, veía a los 2 primeros recordando su pelea y después su entrenamiento, luego miro al tercer demonio y sensei para luego hablar.

"Hola Kurama, Shukuchi y Deshwitat venia para ver si podemos comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento ahora Deshwitat-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto

"Claro de eso estábamos hablando ahora, aunque déjame advertirte que mi entrenamiento hará que los otros que has tenido parecieran que son un paseo en el bosque y pude que te lleve como 3 años dominar todo mi poder", dijo Deshwitat.

"Si, es lo mismo que me dijo Shukuchi, y sólo me tomó un año para dominar su poder pero no me rendiré y hare lo que sea para terminarlo rápidamente" dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien Naruto Mitsurugi para empezar quiero que te transformes en mí" dicho Deshwitat.

"Solo dígame Naruto pero empecemos _**Takeover Demon Soul: Deshwitat**_" exclamo Naruto.

Una luz cegadora envolvió a Naruto para que cuando esta terminara saliera transformado en un clon exacto de Deshwitat mirándose fijamente como en la pelea. Deshwitat estaba sorprendido cuando miro a Naruto el parecido era tan bueno que sentía como si se viera en un espejo.

"Bueno, entonces Naruto tengo que decir que estoy impresionado pero eso no es lo importante sino que ahora empezamos el entrenamiento" dijo Deshwitat.

Durante las próximas tres horas era demasiados ejercicios largos y simples sobre cómo utilizar las habilidades y otros poderes de Deshwitat. Cuando todo había terminado Naruto salió de su paisaje se sintió realmente agotado y Deshwitat en su paisaje mental también estaba cansado pero menos que Naruto.

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo 2 si esta algo corto pero me entro una duda al traducir el capítulo y pues quisiera que me ayudaran en esa duda les cuento en una parte de la historia Kushina tiene otro hijo pero varios amigos que leyeron la historia me dijeron que la familia debería sufrir un poco más pero no sé qué hacer pues si la cambio no sé cómo afecta la historia pero ahí decidan ustedes solo tomare los 10 primeros reviews en lo personal me gustaría que sufrieran un poco más pero ahí decidan.**


	3. Capitulo 2: parte 2

**Si dije que el Domingo pero me surgieron algunas cosas pero aquí está el capitulo.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje u objeto que se utilice en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Los O.C pertenecen a Diresituation.**

**Bueno aquí la parte 2 el capítulo 2 y sobre sufrir a la familia Namikaze gano que deberían sufrir pues espero no a ver sido muy cruel pero si no les gusta esa parte háganmela saber para poner algo menos cruel sin más aquí está el capitulo**

¨Esto es mío¨ Dialogo de un humano.

¨Esto es mío¨ Pensamiento de un humano.

**¨Si tú lo dices¨ Dialogo de un demonio, Kurama o ser supernatural.**

_**¨Si tú lo dices¨ Pensamiento de un demonio, Kurama o ser supernatural.**_

_**¨Técnicas¨**_

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos demonios, reacciones y Fairy Tail. Parte 2**

Bien dejemos a Fiore en paz y vamos a ver qué ha ocurrido en las Naciones elementales.

(Casa Namikaze)

"Vamos Minato, ¿por qué no me dejas entrenar a algunas de las chicas?" preguntó Jiraiya.

¨FACIL ¨SENSEI¨, USTED HA BUSCADO CON SU RED DE ESPIAS A NARUTO SOLO POR 2 MISERABLES DIAS Y LUEGO LO DEJO O ME EQUIVOCO QUE TU NO LO QUIERES BUSCAR" rugió Minato

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que el chico solo estorbaba y no nos dejaba trabajar con la chica de la profecía él era un mediocre por eso no vale la pena buscarlo a lo mejor ya está muerto pues sería lo mejor para el que estar vivo, si solo vivía para fracasar¨ dijo Jiraiya.

"ES POR ESE TIPO DE RAZONAMIENTO QUE DEJE A MITO CON TSUNADE-SAMA Y HIKARI ESTA CON NOSOTROS NO DEJARE QUE LE METAS IDEAS ESTUPIDAS ASI QUE ALEJATE DE MIS HIJAS" dijo Minato.

* Yu Yu Hakusho: Battle Cry *

Sólo han pasado dos años y medio en el calendario de la Naciones Elementales para ver como la Familia Namikaze fue cayendo lentamente a pedazos, gracias a lo que lo hizo a Naruto pero sobre todo fue por lo que hicieron ellos. No ayudo en nada que cuando la Sannin Tsunade llego y les pidió que le dejaran entrenar a Naruto por lo ocupados que estaban pero cuando pregunto dónde estaba y le dijeron lo que había pasado pero Minato tuvo que atender un asunto y regreso solo vio a un Jiraiya al borde de la muert mujeres súper enojadas por lo que no pregunto qué había pasado en su ausencia.

Cuando Tsunade se puso al corriente de las cosas que estaban pasando en su ausencia digamos que nadie era capaz de controlar la furia de una mujer que había perdido ya a su tercera persona importante. Entonces Mito Namikaze que tenía seis años se acercó a la Sannin, se arrodillo ante ella y le suplicó a la legendaria ninja médico logrando que recuperara su esperanza de que iban a encontrar su hermano mayor.

Mito siempre le gusto su hermano y lo quería bastante pero sólo estaba tratando de que Hikari fuera feliz poniendo a Naruto debajo de ellas en cada oportunidad que tenía. Se ponía enferma de como su familia y ella habían tratado a Naruto por lo que ahora estaban pagando por su estupidez. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería; que nunca lo dejaría tanto quería verlo que incluso cuando Jiraiya falló después de sólo tratar de buscarlo dos días Mito todavía utiliza el Kage Bunshin casi todas las noches para que buscaran a Naruto y lo trajeran a casa porque su familia lo necesitaban más que nunca.

Hikari, en pocas palabras estaba destrozada ella solo quería que Naruto se diera cuenta que ya no necesitaba que la protegiera como antes quería ser fuerte para ayudar a su hermano y no ser una carga pero se le olvido que al final alejo al único que era capaz de arriesgar su vida para protegerla pero ahora si ella estaba en peligro ya nadie la protegería. Hablando en general, cuando la aldea se enteró la mayoría de la gente no sabían que tenían que su Hokage tenía otro hijo y los pocos civiles o shinobis que sabían de la existencia del niño que torturaron por venganza por lo que según ellos destruyo o mato a personas inocentes y ahora que recordaban el chico nunca regreso un golpe solo preguntaba que ¿por qué le hacían esto? ¿Que él no tenía la culpa de nada? se dieron cuenta que su odio los cegó; por el amor de dios torturaron, lincharon y humillaron a un niño no pudieron ser más estúpidos el llamado ¨demonio¨ era realmente el hijo mayor del Hokage rezaban que no se enterara el Hokage o sería demasiado malo para ellos pero nunca falta algún estúpido que decía que se lo merecía y que bueno que estaba muerto o decían cosas realmente crueles Naruto que cuando se enteró Hikari dejaba salir chakra del Kyuubi por lo que su pelo se levantó y se convirtió en nueve colas. Cuando la gente empezó a verla así la llamaron Nidaime Muerte Roja. Después que Naruto despareciera pensaba mientras caminaba hasta a sus padres a los seis años y tuvo una solución prácticamente les rogó a sus padres que la entrenaran para que ella trajera de nuevo a Naruto y así ser la familia que siempre debieron ser.

Kushina estaba en ruina después de descubrir que era una patética excusa de madre pero fue peor como se comportó en los últimos momentos que vio a Naruto y declaró que casi todos los días deseaba poder volver en el tiempo para detenerse a sí misma para ser la madre que debió ser con Naruto. Aunque en una ocasión Kushina ya dentro de la desesperación se le concedió una pequeña la luz al final del túnel y descubrió que estaba embarazada ella decidió que iba a ser la cosas bien; ya no se iba a equivocar como cuando lo hizo con Naruto pero así como llego la luz así de rápido, así de rápido se fue pues resulto que aborto cuando le pregunto ya completamente destrozada a Tsunade porque aborto si ella seguía todo lo que le decía. Tsunade le dijo que fue el poco poder demoniaco que quedo del Kyubi por lo que él bebe no lo soportó y murió, Kushina pensó si era un castigo de Kami pues ellos sellaron la alma del Kyubi en Naruto y provoco que ellos lo abandonaran ahora la misma razón mataba su pequeña luz de esperanza. Mikoto Uchiha, Natsuki Hyuga la madre de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, y Tsunade Senju, la apoyaban emocionalmente pero era mucho para Kushina pues ya había perdido a 2 hijos por la misma razón el poder del Kyubi.

Minato fue inundado con papeleo de muchos civiles, nobles y jefes de clanes que querían poner la mano de su hija en matrimonio con Naruto, Minato no era estúpido ellos solo querían las técnicas, estatus y el dinero que ellos tenían

Lo principal era encontrar a Naruto y pedir hasta rogar su perdón pero también estaba la seguridad de la aldea pues no debían ser débiles antes las demás pues si se dieran cuenta la aldea seria destruida por completo y nadie ni nada los salvaría.

Jiraiya después de salir del hospital fue llamado ante el viejo sapo y este le informo que la profecía había cambiado y la chica de la profecía siempre era chico con una larga cabellera rojiza seria aquel salvador que traería la paz pero no sabía en qué lugar estaba la paz si en donde estaba el chico o aquí. Jiraiya le dijo que se explique a lo el sapo le dijo que el chico no estaba en este mundo sino en otro por lo que no se sabía con claridad.

Cuando el viejo sapo termino de decir la profecía fue corriendo a la mansión Namikaze y les dijo que había cambiado la profecía por lo que ellos preguntaron que había cambiado a lo que dijo que la chica todo este tiempo era realmente un chico pero que no estaba aquí en este mundo a lo que hubo una pequeña platica con la familia Namikaze.

* Canción Ends *

¨Entonces la chica todo este tiempo era un chico pero no se veía por cabello largo pero si cambio fue que nosotros hicimos algo no¨ dijo Minato

¨Eso tiene sentido pero, ¿quién será el chico?¨ dijo Kushina

¨Realmente los adultos son estúpidos ¿no lo crees Mito-chan?¨ dijo Hikari

¨Si es cierto son muy tontos¨ contesto Mito

¨Acaso saben ¿quién es el chico?¨ pregunto Jiraiya

¨Si¨ dijeron ambas

¨ ¿Quién es? ¨preguntaron los adultos

¨Naruto¨ fue simple la respuesta

Eso cayó como un balde de agua demasiado helada pero estúpidamente Jiraiya dijo algo que fue completamente hipócrita.

¨En ese caso lo buscare, lo entrenare para que sea el shinobi más fuerte del mundo y será muy famoso pero yo lo seré más por ser el maestro del shinobi mas fuerte por lo que venderé muchos de mis libros jajá-¨ no pudo continuar pues Minato le dio un golpe reforzado con chakra.

¨Que te pasa Minato donde está el respeto hacia a tu maestro yo solo quiero buscar a Naruto¨ dijo enojado Jiraiya.

¨Eso te lo pregunto yo pues según me dijiste que no valía la pena buscarlo, que solo estorbaría eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte ahora yo soy el Hokage para ti y tu eres un Sannin así como tu Hokage te ordeno que busques a Naruto pero quiero que me informes donde esta para ir yo personalmente. Si lo encontramos yo mismo le rogare su perdón entendido¨ dijo con mucha seriedad Minato.

"Bien, pero dejarme decirte que la búsqueda no vale la pena" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Minato.

¨Es simple se me olvido decirte que el chico no está en este mundo¨ contesto Jiraiya.

¨No me digas que esta..." dijo en shock Kushina

"No, no está muerto solo en otro mundo" contesto Jiraiya

"A veces me pregunto cómo las cosas están tan mal en nuestra vida " dijo Minato.

"Realmente no puedo decirte que tan mal están las cosas porque ni yo lo sé " dijo Jiraiya.

"Minato-kun, solo espero que donde sea que se encuentre este bien ", dijo Kushina.

Así que, en ese momento el estudiante o profesor no notaron que Mito se fue directamente a la habitación de su hermano para buscar algo que quizás dejó atrás. Cuando Mito llegó a la antigua habitación de Naruto ella había notado un pequeño libro bajo su la cama de su hermano lo cargo y vio el título que decía "Historia del Clan Uzumaki" en la portada, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Cuando llego en la página del Kekkei Genkai, Mito se sorprendió de que su madre nunca le haga dicho nada al respecto.

Así cerrando el libro Mito entró en la habitación familiar donde vio a Kushina, Minato y Jiraiya hablando sobre su hermano. Así para llamar la atención Mito tosió para que todos se fijaran en ella con un libro en sus manos fue con Kushina.

"Máma, ¿el Clan Uzumaki no tenía un Kekkei Genkai en absoluto? " preguntó Mito.

"No que yo sepa, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Mito-chan?" contestó Kushina

"Bueno, yo encontré este libro bajo la cama de Naruto y yo comencé a leerlo hasta a una página que decía algo sobre un Kekkei Genkai " dijo Mito.

Kushina agarró el libro y empezó a leerlo para luego sorprenderse de que el Clan Uzumaki tenía otra cosa que no sea las Cadenas de Chakra que Kushina utilizaba tanto. El hecho de que su primer hijo no le mostró esto era una clara señal de que el niño había perdido totalmente su confianza en ella.

"Parece que tu hermano tenía muchos secretos que guardaba para a sí mismo " dijo Kushina.

Ahora volvemos a Earthland a ver lo que está pasando a Naruto.

Ahora encontramos Naruto caminando hacia un pequeño puerto pesquero por después de haber dejado la otra ciudad para conseguir el paso seguro a la ciudad de Magnolia para unirse a un gremio que su antiguo mentor recomendado a él antes de que partiera. Ese gremio no era otro de Fairy Tail, un gremio que era conocido por difundir el caos y la destrucción de todo el lugar. Aunque cuando estaba llegando al pueblo vio que ardía en llamas ardía también como vio que estaban los cuerpos de las personas ejecutadas y escucho el sonido de una risa horrible.

Naruto siguió moviéndose a paso mientras hacía algunas señales con las manos y lanzo las ondas de agua masivas creadas para detener todo el fuego. Entonces Naruto se encontró cara a cara con el responsable que estaba haciendo esto para la pequeña ciudad pesquera y no fue bueno. Están volando gracias a su alas era una criatura con el pelo rojo que asemejaba al fuego descendía hasta la parte superior del cuello y ojos marrón rojo. Llevaba pantalón largo negro, una camisa roja sangre de manga corta y botas de combate negras. Este era el demonio de fuego Kenshin de rango B que estaba teniendo a un buen tiempo.

"Hey idiota ¿por qué no te detienes, vienes y pelear conmigo?" desafío Naruto.

"Así que otro tonto mortal siente la necesidad de luchar contra mí " Kenshin exclamo con aburrimiento.

Sin decir una palabra Naruto creado un Kage Bunshin y arrojó su gabardina roja y dio unos pasos atrás para escucharse el sonido de sus nudillos y cuello tronarse un par de veces.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a correr rápidamente, mientras hacia posiciones de manos en una asombrosa velocidad.

"Ahora Mortal caerás ante mi "dijo Kenshin.

"No lo creo intento de bate cubierto en llamas, _**Suiton:**__** Haidoroponpu (Elemento Agua: Bomba Hydro)**_" exclamo Naruto.

A una alta velocidad el Jutsu de Rango A salió de la boca de Naruto que se estrelló contra Kenshin pero no solo le dio en lleno mandándolo fuera del puerto estrellándose hasta a un campo si no que Naruto lo marco con el sello del Hirashin eso era lo que practicaba en sus días libre poner el Hirashin en los jutsus, lo logro pero solo podía utilizarlo una vez.

Naruto se dirigió allí en un destellezo rojo, cuando llego vio a su derecha un lago que estaba junto a él y sonrió.

"Maldito seas mortal, cómo te atreves a atacarme" dijo Kenshin con una cara muy enojada.

"Fácil eres mi objetivo y es porque lastimaste o mataste a personas inocentes; ahora estas en la parte superior de mi lista de demonios" dijo Naruto.

Sin decir nada más ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro Kenshin lanzo un golpe por la derecha que Naruto desvió hacia abajo con ambas manos y en esa pose le dio en la mandíbula de Kenshin que lo mando a volar pero alcanzo a darle una patada en el pecho para separarse, cuando ambos tocaron el suelo se desplomaron en velocidad hacia el otro los golpes de Kenshin mando un golpe hacia la cara de Naruto que desvió para responder pero Kenshin se agacho y dio una vuelta estirando la pierna que desequilibrio a Naruto y se levantó rápidamente para soltarle un golpe potenciado de magia a Naruto que alcanzo su cara para escupir saliva haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos pero no puedo descansar pues Kenshin siguió mandando ráfagas de golpes que llegaron hacia su cuerpo llenándole de dolor hasta que uno con más fuerza lo arrojo hacia un árbol rompiéndolo en el acto. Kenshin sonrió pues ya no se iba a levantar pues el golpe que le dio llevaba mucha fuerza y le dio la espalda pero por se movió a un lado para ver como Naruto pasaba muy rápido con una patada voladora y cuando aterrizo levando mucho polvo, aprovechando la cortina de humo creo un clon de sombras para que se escondiera en el cráter que dejo. Salió rápido de ahí para lanzarle ráfagas de golpes que Kenshin desviaba con un poco de dificultad pero en un segundo de distracción Naruto salto para darle un patada giratoria que lo aturdió un poco pero el ataque no termino ahí pues al llegar a el suelo Naruto imito a Kenshin y dio otra patada giratoria logrando que los pies de Kenshin se separaran del suelo, el alcance a reponerse pero no conto que Naruto al terminar de girar se impulsara con sus brazos dándole un doble patada que lo mando a volar hacia el cráter donde salió el clon que lo mando a volar hacia arriba pero cuando iba cayendo Kenshin abrió sus alas para amortiguar la caída pero Naruto apareció detrás de él dando una patada que lo mando a otro lado pero el clon desapareció en un destello rojo y le dio un golpe en el estómago mandándolo hacia otro lado pero Naruto imito al clon e hizo lo mismo. La jornada de golpes iban tan rápido que se podía ver como un gran Rasengan y Naruto le dio otro golpe a Kenshin que estaba ensangrentado un poco pero cuando el clon apareció él se hartó y el expandió sus alas y enterrando su brazo en el pecho del clon y este se esfumo en una cortina de humo; él se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto.

"Bueno, entonces ya me mostraste tus hechizos ahora es mi turno _**Fire Magic: Flame Vortex**__** (Magia de fuego: Vórtice en Llamas)**_" Dijo Kenshin.

"Lo siento, pero esto no es nada, _**Suito**__**n: Bakuhatsu mizu shokkuu~ēbu no jutsu (Elemento Agua: Onda explosiva de choque acuática)**_" dijo Naruto.

El fuego y el agua chocaron en el centro y lucharon por el dominio hasta que solo quedo una cortina de vapor que se levantó entre los 2. Al ver esto Naruto a través de unos sellos de manos hizo un conocido jutsu de una aldea muy conocida.

"Espero que él tenga una buena vista, _**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: **__**Niebla Oculta)**_" dijo Naruto.

Entonces la niebla comenzó a hacerse más grande y Naruto se escondió de los ojos de Kenshin, mientras que Naruto era capaz de ver a Kenshin. Entonces Kenshin siente un golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cara seguido de una patada reforzada de chakra que hizo que Kenshin tosiera un poco de saliva y sangre busca en todo el lugar para la medio distinguir a la persona que lo lesionó.

"¿Crees que un poco de simple niebla me voy a que me mates?, pues estas muy equivocado, _**Fire magic: Blazing Inferno**__** (Magia de Fuego: Infierno en llamas)**_" dijo Kenshin.

Una enorme cantidad de llamas salió de boca de Kenshin y se dirigió a Naruto quien salto fuera del camino para salvarse. A continuación, las llamas se estrellaron en el suelo y provoco que entraran en erupción que mando a volar a Naruto hasta un tronco y al impactar el tosió mucha sangre haciendo que Kenshin sonriera viendo que su ataque si a afecto al pelirrojo.

"Eres un maldito eso si me dolió y mucho pero ahora voy a acabar contigo de una por todas _**Suiton:**__** Suirō no dangan (Elemento Agua: Bala de Dragón acuático)**_" dijo Naruto.

Un dragón de agua masivo se estrelló contra Kenshin haciendo que el demonio de flama diera un grito de mucho dolor pues ahora se encontraba débil. Luego el pelirrojo creo otros dos dragones de agua que embistieron a Kenshin haciendo el demonio volviera a gritar pero con mucho más dolor, cuando la niebla se fue levantando lentamente revelo a Naruto con sus ojos violetas fríos como el hielo y que iba a crear a otro dragón pero se detuvo en la tercera posición de manos para después bajarlas y respirar cansado. Naruto lentamente se acercó a Kenshin que estaba mirando a su rival pelirrojo, pero Naruto vio que lo miraba con respeto algo que lo asombro pero dejo eso al final y se sentó a su lado.

"Debo decir Kenshin, que fue como un trabajo del infierno vencerlo pues es muy fuerte" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno gracias por el alago, pero ahora yo tengo una pregunta y es el nombre del mortal contra el que enfrente" Dijo Kenshin.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Mitsurugi, y soy un mago que usa la magia de Takeover pero ahora solo viajo para conocer el mundo "dijo Naruto.

"Puedo sentir a 2 demonios uno de clase S y otro de clase A y debo decir que es muy impresionante para alguien tan joven" dijo Kenshin.

"Gracias, ahora yo tengo una pregunta y ¿si le gustaría unirse a mí y mi amigos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Te has hecho amigo de los demonios que llevas adentro" dijo muy impresionado Kenshin

"De hecho lo hice, aunque no fue nada fácil lograrlo" dijo Naruto.

"Me gustaría mucho, Naruto Mitsurugi "dijo Kenshin.

Kenshin se convirtió en una niebla negra para luego Naruto la devorara y empezó a caminar de regreso hacia el pequeño puerto pesquero después de agarrar su gabardina y ver si algunos aldeanos siguieran vivos y ver si estaban ilesos. Cuando llegó al pueblo fue recibido por lo menos trescientas personas y creo un clon al que le arrojó su abrigo y lo disipo.

"Debo darles las gracias joven de no ser por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado con nuestro pueblo" dijo el alcalde.

"No es ningún problema en absoluto, yo venía por aquí pata dirigirme hacia el gremio Fairy Tail y unirme a él pero cuando vi el pueblo en llamas sabía que tenía que hacer algo" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, si quieres llegar tienes que viajar alrededor de tres kilómetros para llegar a la estación de tren u en la que sigue te dejara en la ciudad de Magnolia " explicó amablemente el alcalde.

"Gracias por la información, pero me siento algo mal por irme y no ayudarles a ustedes a reconstruir el pueblo y sus vidas" Dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes por eso vemos el lado amable pues podemos remodelar el pueblo pata que quede mejor y solo llamamos a algunos magos de tierra para que nos ayuden con el suelo y uno que otro edificio" Dijo el alcalde.

"Si eso es lo que realmente sientes entonces yo no te voy a dejar nada que te recuerde este mal día y por eso me llevare mis cosas" dijo Naruto.

Así que con la ayuda de un clon trajo una mochila que traía todos sus pergaminos de las Naciones Elementales en ella. Pergaminos del clan Uzumaki, Rasengan, Hiraishin no Jutsu, jutsus de Suiton, unas copias de Taijutsu, y muchos pergaminos más. Claro que la escondió antes de la pelea y no quería que se perdieran pues el chico pelirrojo era muy inteligente y precavido ante cualquier cosa.

(Varias horas después)

Naruto llego a la estación de tren al anochecer y subió al tren para la ciudad de Magnolia al lugar donde creía que se sentiría bien y feliz en todo el mundo. El durante su viaje había oído del gremio y cómo muchas personas dijeron que era el número uno de la alianza y que era un hogar para aquellos que estaban unidos pero sobre todo ellos se trataban como una verdadera familia. Este hecho hacia a Naruto feliz pues el que un lugar como Fairy Tail realmente existe trate no sólo a él, sino a otras personas que necesitaban una familia y otras que nunca tenido una.

(El día siguiente al mediodía)

Cuando Naruto salió de la estación de tren y ahora estaba caminando por la ciudad y pronto llego a in edificio bastante grande que tenía un cartel gigante que decía ¨Fairy Tail¨ y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió poco a poco gasta que un poco más seguro entró. Frente a su ojos sólo podía describirse como el caos no el gremio estaba en una gran batalla campal y no noto como alguien se dirigía hacia a él.

"Hola joven, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? " preguntó un hombre pequeño.

"Yo me preguntaba si me podía unir" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, joven me llamo Makarov Dreyar el maestro de este gremio " dijo Makarov.

"Es un placer conocerte maestro Makarov mi nombre es Naruto Mitsurugi "dijo Naruto.

Con esas palabras simples entre los dos Makarov y Naruto se dieron un apretón de manos y se dirigieron hacia adentro pues la aventura de Naruto apenas había comenzado.

**Bueno aquí la parte 2 del capítulo 2 si me tarde es porque no tenia inspiración por la pelea y además flojera el siguiente capítulo me esforzare para subirlo en la siguiente semana, aquí se vio que no eran malas la intenciones pero cada acción afecta a terceros pero ya pagaron; ah si el que me diga de donde me inspire en lo movimientos que hizo Naruto le daré un pequeño adelanto sobre lo que pasara en el capítulo 5 sin más creo es todo nos vemos en el capítulo 3 llamado ¨El demonio conoce a Fairy Tail¨ hasta luego.**


End file.
